Altered
by singingismylifeforev
Summary: James and Claire met in college and were both studying to become genetic altering scientists after they graduated they were able to genetically change the way someone looked or give your baby certain genes and made all sorts of doors open for the government. The gov. then asked them to make a genetically altered bomb when they declined the government wanted them dead. Who will help
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- James

"You need to stop worrying" I teased, "we don't want you to get sick with the baby." I teased, both Claire and I laughed and then Claire got a serious look and started to think. I hated it when she worried.

"How can I not worry, when we are being chased down by every federal agency there is." There was a sincerity to her voice that I loved, but now she was starting to lose that sincerity and it worried me. I am James by the way. I am 24 and have a masters degree and a P.H.D. in genetic altering science. So does Claire that's where I first met her, college, and even then she still captured me with her beauty and how much she cared. I asked her to marry me when we were both 22 and now we are having a kid together. There's just one problem, we both turned down the government when they asked us to make a genetically altered nuclear bomb. They didn't like our answer and sent men out to find us and kill us since if they couldn't have that science no one could and they thought we were working with the Russians or Chinese or even the Koreans. Even Though we tried to convince them that we weren't they won't believe us and have tracked us down since. We have been running for about two years now and are on the verge of having to move again and I didn't like it. Not with Claire 4½ months pregnant. Right now we both stood in the cold air of the kitchen cleaning up after dinner. Afterwards we sulked back to the bedroom and instantly fell asleep in each others arms.

The next day I knew something was wrong I could just feel it. I thought that maybe I was getting a sick but then I told myself to never just assume, so I had to do something. I went to the bedroom in our small apartment and grabbed my phone off the dresser and scroll down my contacts till I got to my friend Frank. Frank is my inside source in the government he tells me when they are planning on coming for us and I promise to take his kid in if something ever happens to him or if he needs to run at any point.

"Frank?" He sounded frantic

"James you and Claire need to leave they are coming and fast their bringing the whole squad this time." He was out of breath must have been running from somewhere. But why?

"Okay were leaving now" I reassure him.

"And James?" He continues.

"Yes" I say.

"I might have to make that call about my boy soon." And with that he hangs up. I just stare out into space until I realize my phone is beeping for me to hang up as well. Another kid to take on the road soon how can we do that soon if he makes that call we will have two kids to worry about. I stand hang up the phone and start to pack we don't own much because of having to run but we have just enough for it to be difficult. bag after bag I run them down to the door right as i finish the last bag I can hear Clair parking the car. I pick up my phone and wallet shove them into one pocket then dive for the closet our money is in there. I open the box and throw all the cash into a duffle. Being able to alter someone's genes has its perks. Taking as many bags as I could I make a mad dash to the car. For a second Clair is frantic but she knows better than to make actions upon it instead she comes down with some of the bags that were left. Taking the steps four by four I grab the rest of the bags throw them into the car and jump in the drivers seat I don't even have to look to see that Claire is next to me. She takes hold of my hand and we leave. I'm almost on the freeway when my phone starts to buzz. Almost automatically Clair grabs it and answers.

"Hello?" her voice rings through the connection.

"Clair its Frank they are heading down I-80 right now." That's the freeway were on. I cut someone off and race to the exit lane, "Tell James to take local streets till he gets to Bakersfield. Once there head towards the airport there's a flight arranged to take you to Houston. Call me on a new cell when you get there okay?" he questions

"Got it" and with that she hangs up. "Could you hear what he said?" Even Though she already knows I could.

"Yeah getting off the freeway now." I make a left and enter midtown. Traveling on the streets is hard and it takes a long time but its nearly impossible for them to track us through all the traffic. As soon as I started to get out of the town I felt safer, I felt like I could finally relax.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- James

We got to Bakersfield around 1:22 p.m. the next day. We got to the airport 20 minutes later. Once there I went up to the counter and asked if there was reservations under the name Frank Castelo. The lady then ushered us through security and on to the plane toting a cart with all our luggage as well but before she could load it all I snatched the bag with our cash. We boarded and sat in the middle of the plane. I hate planes and can't stand being on them but for Claire's sake I breathed in and out and tried to forget the fact that this thing could drop any minute.

When I woke I found that claire was still sleeping. I reached over her and looked out the window. From what I could tell we were almost there. The flight attendant came on the speaker and said, " Ladies and Gentlemen we will be starting to land about now please take your seats and buckle your seatbelts." there was a gargled noise confirming she had no more to say to us as we landed into houston.

As we exited the plane she had an unfortunate scowl and was handing out little wing stickers to go on your shirts saying "Hope you had a great flight!" even though she really meant "get off now so i can sleep I'm tired of all you bastards" I knew better than to stay any longer. When we reached baggage claim we saw frank waiting for us there. Frank is a very tall muscular man with dark curly hair that hung just below the ears. He had a charming look to women but I could tell he was exhausted.

"Am I that gorgeous that you look like you've seen a ghost when in my presence?" He teases.

Nah I look like I've seen a ghost because of how old you look compared to me when I'm really older than you! Plus you know your gay for me even though I'm straight for Claire thats why your last wife left you right?" I yelled as a lady getting her bag was looking at him as soon as she heard that the ogling was over.

"Awe come on you know that she left me because she felt her ego was too big for the two of us!" He answered.

"I thought that was you!" I said pulling him into what Clair calls the "Universal Man Hug". I can see that he got a cart for all our bags and we head over to pick them up from the ever turning trail of bags in which if you miss you bag it takes a century to get it back around because you couldn't just make the damn thing a circle. Once we had all our bags we loaded into a black SUV decked out with all sorts of smart tools, that frank had bought through what he calls his "special connections" in the back was a car seat and inside of that was his 2 year old son fast asleep. He looked exactly like his dad and was even snoring like his dad would too. I set the bags in the car and helped Claire into the back seat of the car. Frank was about to get in when a three black vans starter to pull into the airport. Frank looked at me frantically.

"Look James get in the car take my boy and Claire there's an address in the Garmin already I'll hold them back stay at that location for as long as you can and I will find you when I know I'm good if I ever am!" He pushed me into the drivers seat and threw me the keys then started running towards the vans. Without hesitation I turned the engine on and started up the Garmin throwing the car in reverse and speeding out of the airport. During all this Franks kid Dylan woke up and was crying hysterically. Immediately Claire started to tend to him as I slung the seat belt over my shoulder. We raced out onto the Highway as the Garmin told us and started slow our pace. I had been numb for the whole situation but now I can take in what just happened. We just took in a kid.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Frank

I ran towards the black vans in hopes to distract them. Its a good thing that i passed that fitness test or this would have been strenuous. I broke into a sprint across the vans view and turned them around away from the airport. And away from Dylan. I ran through the parking garage and onto the streets. As soon as I turned to get off their radar they pulled up and grabbed me put a bag over my head and threw me into a van handcuffed at the feet and hands. The guy shoved me with the tip of his gun.

"God dammit that hurt maybe we should just give me the gun and then we can be even" I joked. He just kicked me and walked over to the driver or what i thought was the driver. I just lay on my side doubling over in pain. I felt like I was going to barf. Right at that moment we took a sudden turn causing my stomach to flip. I leaned through the the bag over my head and barfed on the ground of the van.

"Seriously I have to sit back down sometime. Now I cant asshole." The guard said rudely.

"Oh so your gonna be a pissy ballerina. I see your that type. Its okay I don't judge that your gay. Just a strange job for you." He took in a gasp.

"I am not gay. Now lets make sure you don't talk again shall we." and with that he put a gag in my mouth which immediately sodden due to the large amount of saliva in my mouth. This also mixed with the foul taste of the barf that I had just brought up. I already knew it was no use to try and get out of the holds. God knows how many times I've sat in the back of the van with people in my same position. But I knew how to get out I would just have to wait to get to the home base first. Right, stop sign, left, another left, birds, right, straight, straight, street corner, people, they won't hear me through the van nor would they probably care, turn right flip into a parking lot, park. They opened the doors and light poured through the bag over my head.

"don't worry Frank I'll get you out, I promise." said a woman's voice I knew instantly that it was my girlfriend Cynthia. Her gentle hands help me out of the van and onto the ground I have a plan.

"Pretend to drop me cause i'm too heavy, after you get these handcuffs off of me." I decided to add a nice "please" to the end because she had tightened her grip on my shoulders making pain course through my body. she handed me the key and untied my gag letting it fall to her hands and into her pocket. I got my hands free and then nudged her ever so slightly. She lets go of my and I slump a little but she falls to the ground I throw the bag and the handcufffs and hop into one of they're vans and drive off. Just to be stoped again. Shit why does this happen.


End file.
